


Unexpected

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/F, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: This year, Alex is alone for Christmas, but someone from her past knocks at her door, and wakes up feelings she thought she had buried deep inside.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrosaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosaturn/gifts).



> / DECEMBER 24TH / 
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve! I chose to write a Sanvers OS for this day 24 of my advent calendar because they mean a lot to me. I like Alex and Kelly, but Sanvers came into my life right after something almost destroyed me. I'm not gonna say it saved my life, but it helped me cope with my grief. That's why I wanted to post it at a moment where I miss that person the most. I really hope you'll like it :)

“How are you doing? How’s Paris?” asked Alex, cheerful. She was on the phone with her sister, who was spending Christmas with her girlfriend Lena Luthor in Paris. “Don’t worry Kara, I’m okay, it’s not a big deal! We’ll spend Christmas together next year okay? I don’t mind being alone this year. Look, I’m gonna go, have fun with Lena, okay? I love you”. 

She hung up and looked around. It felt weird to be alone for Christmas. She had always loved that holiday because it meant celebrating it with Kara and her mom, like a happy family. But this year, Kara was in Paris and her mom was spending it in Boston with her new boyfriend. Of course at first she didn’t want to go, not wanting to leave her daughter alone, but Alex had assured her everything was fine. She had never seen Elisa this happy in a long time, she deserved to have fun. So that was the reason why she was alone for Christmas. 

Since she knew she was gonna be alone, she didn’t want to put Christmas decorations in her apartment, she just didn’t feel the Christmas spirit this year. But a week ago, Kara had barged in her apartment with a box full of decorations in one hand and a miniature Christmas tree in her other hand. She had put on some decorations, but she still wasn’t going to celebrate it. Kara and her mom had left their gifts for her under the tree, she was going the open them the next day but that was the only thing she was gonna do. She was planning on drinking and watching a movie with Nicole Kidman in it because...Nicole Kidman. 

She used to dream about a Chirstmas in a house full of children, but after years of trying and failing to get pregnant, she had gave up the idea. At first it was hard to accept it, but adoption was complicated, her job was too dangerous, she had made up her mind and she was going to be the fun aunt. She wasn’t supposed to know, but she had noticed Lena’s baby bump. Kara was probably waiting for New Year’s Eve to announce it. All she knew was that she was planning on proposing to Lena in Paris. 

Kelly wasn’t in her life anymore. She had realized too late that she didn’t love her in the way Kelly loved her, and it would have been selfish to stay with her, knowing that she’d break her heart eventually. She sometimes missed her, or missed having someone next to her.

She had adopted a dog and she had called him Oscar. He was the cutest puppy on earth, she was finally happy this way. She had always been scared to feel lonely, and with a puppy like that, she was far from lonely. 

She looked at the time, it was 8pm, it was time for her to open a bottle of red wine and watch Moulin Rouge!. It was her favorite musical and she loved Nicole in it, she was hot and the songs were great. Perfect way to spend Christmas eve given the circumstances. Nicole Kidman, alcohol, and a cute puppy on her lap. 

While she was singing along to “Sparkling Diamonds”, she got interrupted by a knock on the door. She frowned, she wasn’t expecting anyone, and she still hadn’t ordered her dinner or...had she? Maybe she had already had too much to drink? Maybe. She was confused. She pressed paused and got up to open the door. 

She froze when she realized who was standing in front of her. She blinked twice, she thought about pinching herself for a second, to wake up from the weirdest dream she was having. It was Maggie. Maggie was in front of her. She hadn’t seen her in years. 

“Hey Danvers”. 

She couldn’t talk. She just started at her. 

Maggie tilted her head. “...Can I come in? I got beer? and pizza?”. 

Alex finally regained the use of her legs and silgtly moved to the side of the door, letting her ex-fiancée in. 

Maggie entered and turned around, smiled and squinted “Did you hurt your vocal chords or something?”

“No...I- I-” Alex realized she had stopped breathing for a few seconds. She closed the door. “What are you doing here Maggie?” 

Maggie put the pizza and the beers on the counter, which gave Alex flashbacks of that night where Maggie had barged in to finally declare her love for her. She shook her head, pushing this memory on the back of her brain. 

“I didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas Eve” said Maggie. 

“How did you know I was alone?” 

“I still follow Kara on Instagram and saw that she was going to Paris with Lena and...your mom kind of texted me.” 

Alex gasped. “She did _what_? I’m gonna kill her”

“So I’m here, and we’re going to have a good time. You don’t really have a choice”. 

“O...kay?” 

“I’m starving, let’s eat.” She grabbed the pizza box and took it to the couch. “What are you watching?” 

“Moulin Rouge”

“Still you favorite movie after all these years?” 

“Yup, and it’s gonna be for the rest of my life”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Press play, it’s my favorite song.” 

Alex opened two beers and joined Maggie to the couch. She was still confused and in shock. She sat down on the couch, leaving some distance between her and the other woman. They kept watching the movie, but Alex couldn’t move passed the fact that this was just odd. She pressed pause and turned to face Maggie. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I already told you, I didn’t want to-”

“No, I know, but why are you _really_ here?”

Maggie looked down, playing with her fingers.

“Because I miss you.” 

Alex didn’t expect that. It wasn’t surprising, she missed her too sometimes, but it didn’t mean she’d come to Maggie’s apartment unannounced, especially on Christmas Eve, and not just because she had no idea where she lived. 

“I’ve missed everyday since the last time I saw you, and I just couldn’t spend another day without seeing you again. So when your mom texted me, saying that you were alone and that you and Kelly had broken up a long time ago, I jumped on a plane and now I’m here.” 

Alex chuckled “My mom always loved you” 

“Yeah, I figured”.

“Look I-, I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything, I didn’t come here with an ulterior motive I promise. I just want you to have a great Christmas Eve, and when you asked me why I was really here, I didn’t want to lie to you. I don’t expect anything from this evening with you.”

Alex softly smiled at Maggie. She had always been kind and considerate, respectful. That was what made her fall in love with her in the first place. 

“Thank you for being honest.”

“Always”. 

“Should we watch the movie?” 

“Hell yes”. 

They finished the movie together, and, as always, Alex cried at the end and tried to hide it, but Maggie noticed and didn’t say anything, as always. 

Alex, filled with the romanticism and emotions of the movie, did something she had wanted to do for four years now. 

“Maggie” she whispered. 

Maggie looked at her, and Alex slowly stroked Maggie’s cheek with her hand. Both women stayed silent, Maggie practically melted on the couch. Their heartbeats began to accelerate, they both knew what was about to happen, but none of them wanted to make the first move, they weren’t sure the other person really wanted the same thing. But they shared a knowing look, and Alex didn’t hesitate. She crashed her lips on Maggie’s, and as soon as she felt her soft lips, her skin under her fingertips, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Maggie felt it and slightly pulled away. 

“Alex, are you okay?” 

“I am” she was crying but smiling at the same time. And without even noticing it, Maggie started crying too. “It just feels like...It feels like I’m coming home”.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave some kudos/a comment, it really helps. 
> 
> I'll be back tomorrow for the last OS of this advent calendar. Since I started with a Jemily OS, I'll finish with one. See you tomorrow, and merry Christmas Eve. I know it's not the ideal Christmas because of that pandemic, but I hope you'll be able to enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, and stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
